


Maelstrom

by FicklePencil



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, broken foot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePencil/pseuds/FicklePencil
Summary: Les pensées de Raphael lorsque Leonardo demande l'aide de ses frères pendant l'épisode Broken Foot.





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> _L'histoire se situe pendant l'épisode Broken Foot. Vous savez, celui où Leonardo fait équipe avec Karai à l'insu de tout le monde, et où ses frères finissent par partir à sa recherche dans une usine pleine d'explosifs ?_
> 
>  
> 
> _La parole est à Raphael._

Alors maintenant, tu as besoin de notre aide ?

Elle ne t'a pas manqué lorsque tu as décidé de faire équipe avec Karai dans le dos de tout le monde. Quel genre de leader laisse tomber son équipe ?

Regarde où ça nous a menés. Nous avons tous failli exploser à cause de toi ! Et que dire de Donnie ? C'est de ta faute s'il est blessé !

Je t'avais dit que cette fille ne t'attirerait que des ennuis, mais tu n'écoutes personne. Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu te montres plus têtu que moi. Tu as de la chance que je passe mes nerfs sur mon punching-ball plutôt que sur toi !

Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je l'avoue. Que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec Splinter, d'accord. Que tu lui désobéisses ouvertement, c'est déjà plus rare, mais ça s'est déjà vu. Mais que tu planifies une guerre dans notre dos, à nous, tes frères, depuis je ne sais combien de temps…

Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, à moi ? T'ai-je déjà dénoncé auprès de Splinter ?

Tu ne sais pas si tu mérites encore d'être notre leader ? Je vais te le dire, moi ! Tu vas voir !

Tu vas voir…

Leo…

Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? Que Karai, Shinigami et toi, vous formiez une bonne équipe. Que votre plan idiot ait parfaitement fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en mêle, Donnie, Mikey et moi.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que l'usine était pleine d'explosifs. Tu parles d'un ninja ! C'est Donnie qui les a vus, c'est lui qui nous a sauvés.

Tu les aurais vus, toi aussi. Probablement à la seconde même où tu aurais mis les pieds dans cette usine.

Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'on a besoin de toi ici ? Que moi, j'ai besoin de toi ? Tu peux toujours rêver.

Mon frère…

Bien sûr que je te suivrai.


End file.
